


it's impossible but you in love with me

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они даже не целовались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's impossible but you in love with me

– Де- _ах_ -рек, – задыхаясь, Стайлз цепляется пальцами за плечи Дерека, боясь упасть.

Чужие руки расстегивают штаны, не заботясь даже спустить их ниже. Стайлз закусывает губу и утыкается носом Дереку в шею. В голове, минуту назад наполненной мыслями, теперь только звенящая пустота.

Дерек начинает хрипеть на выдохах, когда сжимает член Стайлза сквозь ткань трусов.

Они даже не целовались. То, как Дерек скреб зубами шею Стайлза, не считается.

 _Господи_.

Больше всего Стайлзу хочется ослепнуть и оглохнуть – он не верит в происходящее.

И жесткая ладонь, давящая на головку, делает только хуже.

– Дерек, – он зовет и сам не понимает зачем.

Стайлз вдыхает запах пота, леса, собственного возбуждения. 

Он честно пытается закрыть глаза, но смотрит вниз, на пальцы Дерека, двигающиеся по своему члену.

Этого просто _не_ может быть.

Дерек прижимает его к стене, другой рукой сжимает горло. Не сильно, просто держит, смотрит в глаза, смотрит на открытый рот. Стайлз облизывает губы, не в попытке соблазнить, просто они пересохли от судорожного дыхания.

И тогда Дерек целует его. 

Это явно не киношный поцелуй, да и кого из героев там целуют в первый раз, когда рука уже находится в чужих штанах?

Но Стайлзу насрать, он стонет, как раненый, чувствуя язык Дерека во рту.

Кончая, Стайлз не сдержавшись, прикусывает его губу.

Со вкусом крови на языке, Стайлз прислоняется головой к стене.

Пока он переводит дыхание, Дерек облизывает свои пальцы. И тогда Стайлз тянется к его рту. И его ширинке.


End file.
